duskfandomcom-20200214-history
House Rule: Becoming a Sorcerer or Mage
Sometimes people's characters change stream in roleplay, or the character decides to take on a new life-path. As a result, the rules below govern 'change-of-life systems' -- the ways to change from a mortal to a sorcerer, or a sorcerer to a mage. 'Mortal to Sorcerer' A mortal can take up sorcery with no difficulty. The changes in the sheet only add supernatural Paths and possibly backgrounds to the basic template, so this one is a simple change. There are two ways to handle this. #'Make up the character as a sorcerer, and send in an application'. This will mean any XP you have earned will be lost and the character will be treated as starting level, but all Sorcerer Abilities, Backgrounds, Merits/Flaws and Paths will be open to you. #'Grow the character into sorcery.' If the character has an IC mentor/teacher who has Sorcery abilities, he can learn Paths. He may then buy Supernatural Merits and Backgrounds as well as Paths with XP. One free dot in his primary path will be granted upon approval of the change by Staff. The advantage to a re-app is that you can buy anything you like, so long as the original stats reflect at least the starting sheet of the mortal character. The advantage to a growth character is that you lose no XP in the process. . 'Mortal to Mage' If you have a Mortal with no Sorcery abilities that you would like to Awaken, here's the skinny. You must have an IC mentor who is willing to awaken you, ''and you need to re-app the character as an Awakening mage. Psychics are considered Mortals for this purpose. Your application should include a link to your sheet and a list of all changes you desire based on the following: *All earned XP is retained. Whatever you have spent already is spent, and you may only use the unspent XP. *You must pay 15 XP to Awaken. *'Attributes: If your character was made with the 6/4/3 standard mortal stats, you will receive one dot to add to your primary Attribute category and one dot to add to your secondary category, to get you to the starting Attributes for a mage. *'Abilities: '''You will not receive any dots for Abilities, to reflect the greater number of freebie points that a Mortal gets in CG. *'Backgrounds: 'Any additional Mage backgrounds you want must be bought with XP. See conversion table below. *'Merits: 'Any magely Merits you would like to add must be noted and approved. Each Merit will cost you 2x the freebie cost. If you want to swap out Merits for Mage merits, this can be done with ST approval. *'Flaws: Flaws may be swapped for Mage-specific Flaws with ST approval, so long as you end up with no more than 7 points in Flaws, total. *'Arete/Spheres: '''In no case will you start with Arete above 1, or a Sphere above 1. *'Lores: You will receive no new Lores at the outset. After a month, you may send in an app for the free lore dots, with a link to at least one RP log of mentor/student discussion of Mage Lore, the lore of your tradition, etc. It should be indicative of what you have learned, but it doesn't have to cover every point of the lore you wish to learn. That application, once approved, will grant you: : Lore/Mage 1 Lore/Traditions 1 Lore/Your Tradition 1 : . '''Psychic to Mage A psychic who wishes to Awaken follows the rules above listed for Mortals. . 'Sorcerer to Mage' In many cases, an apprentice learns some Static magic before he is Awakened. If you have a Sorcerer you would like to Awaken, here's the skinny. You must have an IC mentor who is willing to awaken you, ''and you need to re-app the character as an Awakening mage. Your application should include a link to your sheet and a list of all changes you desire based on the following: *All earned XP is retained. Whatever you have spent already is spent, and you may only use the unspent XP. *You must pay 15 XP to Awaken. *'Attributes: Since Dusk uses 7/5/3 for Sorcerers as well, you will not gain bonus dots. *'Abilities: '''Since Dusk uses 13/9/5 for Sorcerers as well, you will not gain bonus dots. *'Backgrounds: 'Any additional Mage backgrounds you want must be bought with XP. Any Sorcerer backgrounds that can no longer be used (Chole, Mana) will be swapped for an appropriate substitute. Library still continues to apply normally. See conversion table below. *'Merits: 'Any magely Merits you would like to add must be noted and approved. Each Merit will cost you 2x the freebie cost. If you want to swap out Merits for Mage merits, this can be done with ST approval. *'Flaws: Flaws may be swapped for Mage-specific Flaws with ST approval, so long as you end up with no more than 7 points in Flaws, total. *'Arete/Spheres: '''In almost all cases, you will start with Arete 1 and any Spheres you have at 1. The Mage ST will adjucate how your dots in sorcery transform to Mage abilities. The ST will decide where you may spend your additional dots later on. The table below serves as a guideline for conversion. *'Lores: '''You will receive no new Lores at the outset. After a month, you may send in an app for the free lore dots, with a link to at least one RP log of mentor/student discussion of Mage Lore, the lore of your tradition, etc. It should be indicative of what you have learned, but it doesn't have to cover every point of the lore you wish to learn. That application, once approved, will grant you: : Lore/Mage 1 Lore/Traditions 1 Lore/Your Tradition 1 Example: The player of Joe the Sorcerer, with 2 dots in Fortune and 3 in Enchantment, decides to Awaken his character. The ST looks at his sheet and decides that in addition to his 'free' dot for his tradition, he will gain Entropy 2, Matter 2 and Prime 1. The first dots in each of these will come with his Awakening, or very soon thereafter, to reflect his prior learning. These can be placed on his sheet immediately. He must then earn XP to do a Seeking for Arete 2 to gain his other dots. Those dots will be granted at a rate of one per week after the Seeking for Arete 2; the first dot will come immediately with the Seeking's completion. The ST will tell you when you may use them. Please track the currently unused dots on your sheet, and add them when the ST says it's time. ''In no case will he be given a sphere higher than 2 from Sorcery. ''Static magic is useful, but it is not as flexible or powerful as Sphere magic. . Sorcerer Path to Mage Sphere Conversions The following lists are possible conversions for existing sorcerer paths (including psychic paths that can be used as sorcery per house rules). Each dot may convert to only one Sphere dot, but if you have more than 2 in a Path that may convert to more than one Sphere, you may receive more than one Sphere in the process of conversion. See the example above. . Backgrounds Conversions Converting backgrounds between the two systems should be as follows. If a background is not listed below, then it is useable by a mage. . Merit/Flaw Conversions The following Merits and Flaws can be converted as listed. If a Merit or Flaw is not listed below, it is applicable to a Mage as well and will be kept. . Category:Sorcerer/Psychic Category:Mage Category:House Rules